Talk:God Eater: The Summer Wars/@comment-10225593-20140913060925/@comment-25809774-20150104051942
After reading the manga again, here the story: Alisa complaining about it's being too hot for her during the summer at Far East (Kota complain too). Then Tsubaki come, telling Yuu and Alisa to go to the Aegis Island and protect it from Aragamis. While Kota and Soma on a diffrent mission. Apparently, Karel and Shun were sent there too but they stuck in the underground tunnel... I don't know how the hell that happen. Gina is on the Aegis Island (wearing swimsuit and so does Alisa... and Yuu too... I swear that I'm not staring at her melons...). Gina lied to Alisa that she need to wear a swimsuit during the mission (poor Alisa...). Alisa want Yuu to look at his melons for no reasons. Yuu make a comparison with her usual clothing, not much different at all. And suddenly Alisa tripped to and on Yuu. The Resonance happen... and Yuu's hand on her melon... how? I don't know. Alisa kinda of upset about Yuu not having a opinion about her swimsuit (well, your swimsuit does look pretty...). During the sexual accident, Gina was shooting some bullet that she made (mortar type) and causing some tremors and inviting some Aragami to join the party (Gboro-Gboro, some Zygotes and Orgetail). Alisa rush to kill them and somehow tripped down from a cliff... really writer? Really?. Yuu tried to catch Alisa's hand but she hesitated to hold on Yuu's hand because of Resonance (you affraid to hold on his hand because Yuu don't care about your swimsuit? You really diserve this). On the way to Aegis Island, Kanon and some engineer on a ferry. Kanon question the engineer about birds on the Aegis Island. The engineer "NOPE". Kanon ask what did he scope through the telescope (peeping on Alisa and Gina, come on Kanon) and he answered "It's a habit of mine". He suddenly pull Kanon (oh no, rape scene...) and they noticed Alisa on a rock (dude she was sun bathing!!), Start Yuu was dicussing about going to a beach with Kota, Soma and Alisa but Alisa frustrated about Yuu forgetting that she don't like hot places and she tell Yuu that she can't swim, you guys probably can guess what Yuu doing right now (Yuu... I'll punch your face off). Yuu offered Alisa to teach her how to swim buuuutttttt she refuse that... (stupid Alisa, I though you want to hug Yuu). End Alisa wake up. She have a wound on her thigh (Ughh...) and she fainted again (Good luck to not get rape :D). During the fainting process, she saw Yuu coming to her but it's the engineer (It's the heat). Alisa sit up quickly (Yah, I'm sure 50% of sex manga the MC start raping a girl when she sit up after sleeping or somesort) and ask who he is and her bra kinda fell off. The engineer close his eyes... not really, he was peeking through his fingers... while drooling (rape in 3,2,1). The engineer's is Suzaki, an engineer from Aegis (I can tell that this is bad). Apperently Gina (She said he thought the guy was a playboy) and Yuu onboard. Gina tell Alisa that Yuu dive into the ocean to save her. Suzaki is performing a maintance for Aegis and he said that Yuu, Alisa and Gina don't know the place very well, offered them to sight-seeing the Aegis...... and a Kongou appear behind Suzaki (Really, I'm sure Kongou scream like a monkey when it see a human). Kanon shoot it (BOOM, bitch) and complain about Suzaki is in the way... da fuk? and she torturing the poor fella with her bullet... ''i cri evritim. ''Suzaki explain that the transportation route is exploded (by a ghost.... probably by Shun). Kanon is torturing the guy... (I feel sorry for the guy...). The Kongou have a regeneration system, absorbing Kanon's bullet but Suzaki said it have a limit and somehow Kanon out of oracle container. Yuu ask Kanon to back off while he and Alisa will take care of it. Gina throw a Aragami Bullet to both of them. Yuu and Alisa having problem "locking" to the Kongou because of it's above average speed (Whaaattt? your L button is not working?). They shoot the Aragami Bullet at each other and start beating the crap out of it. Alisa thanks Yuu, Kanon and Gina (she didn't do much) and somehow didn't see the a puddle and slipped. Suzaki pull her up and saying Alisa is more clumsy than Kanon (and Alisa "love in first touch"). Gina give Alisa some Aragami Bullet and told Alisa "Bullet are improtant, but it won't fun if you don't return your feeling as well" annnnddddd Alisa blushes " Giiiiinaaaaa-saaaannnn!!!". At the Underground Passage, Yuu killin' some Cocoon Maiden. A Cacoon Maiden needle fly at Suzaki, it didn't hit. Kanon told Suzaki that would it be scary if it hit him. They arrive at the Power Plant and Gina was separated from them. Kanon's kawaii desu ne belly start roaring because of hunger. Kanon ask them if they were hungry, Alisa said she was fine but her belly start roaring too (don't deny the hunger). Kanon use Aegis' kitchen to cook something and Alisa insist of helping her (Oh no...). Kanon happy that Alisa want to help her. After ten minutes. Alisa gives out "Imma best cooker 2071" aura. She uses her God Arc to cut some ingredient. Alisa tell Kanon that she want to prove Yuu that she can cook stuff. Kanon touched by her determination and help her cook (Nuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu). Few minutes later, the girl put down a tar on the table (No, literally). Suzaki said "I know! This is what's left after a Vajra fires its electric shock, right?", Yuu said "No, it might be remains that have been birnt witha Balze-type bullet...". Suzaki suggest that an Aragami has attack them. Yuu eat the tar and to be surprise it was delicious. Alisa hug Yuu while he eating and make him choke (he take half a day to wake up). Baluar, I'll put it more later